


Buon viaggio. Хорошее путешествие

by steinvor



Category: DOGS (Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cigarettes, Crossover, Drinking, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Buon viaggio - кафе владелицы по имени Кири из манги и аниме "Псы: пули и резня"





	Buon viaggio. Хорошее путешествие

**Author's Note:**

> Коктейль ·Крестный отец? (Godfather)  
> Состав:35 мл виски  
> 35 мл ликера Amaretto  
> Посуда: Олд фешенед  
> Способ приготовления:Наполните бокал льдом.  
> Добавьте виски и ликер Amaretto. Перемешайте.  
> Коктейль готов

Гокудера

Снова я в этом чертовом городишке.  
Два часа тряски на старомодном железнодорожном экспрессе, булыжная мостовая и узкое пространство между россыпью каменных серых домов, которое здесь именуется улицами. Забегаловка в духе романов Жоржа Сименона - широкая деревянная стойка бара и бывшая проститутка в роли хозяйки заведения.  
Пусто, уныло, стерильно.  
Беру широкий стакан, присаживаюсь в углу и подальше от окна, чтобы видеть входящих и привлекать меньше внимания.   
Свет неестественно яркий и резкий, как в операционной; одиноко, гадостно - дождь. Мелкая ледяная морось. Продирает насквозь . Чувство незащищенности и непривычное соотношение виски с амаретто, видимо, хозяйка посчитала, что виски меня взбодрит... Ха, идем стопами Занзаса?  
Жду, смотрю на часы, после этих чертовых игр с аркобалено я стал чертовым часовым маньяком, постоянно трясу, проверяю на целостность и сохранность, и время от времени прикладываю к уху, чтобы проверить на отсутствие посторонних звуков, например, тиканья взрывного устройства. Да они и так тикают!  
И это говорит вам "дымовая бомба Хаято", или как там обозвал меня Каваллонне... Дурацкое прозвище. Дурацкие игры. Затягиваюсь сигаретой и снова смотрю на часы. У меня появились часы. Наручные, дорогие, не "Ролекс", но тоже известная фирма. Подарок Ямамото.  
Бейсбольный придурок ограбил отца? Запустил руку в кассу отцовского заведения или продал раритетную коллекцию бейсбольных карточек? Он собирает бейсбольные карточки? Вероятнее всего раскрутил на подарок какую-нибудь из своих поклонниц, богатую сорокалетнюю бизнес-вумен с силиконовым бюстом и платиновыми волосами.   
У него есть богатые старые поклонницы? Или как их там называют? С радостью обменяю на некоторых своих...  
Клиент опаздывает. Не люблю неожиданностей.  
Не может быть, чтобы это была засада. Скорее, в засаде нахожусь именно я...  
Хотя, ничего не стоит кому-нибудь войти в дверь этого пустынного заведения и расстрелять парочку пустых стульев, зеркало на стене и нервничающего пьяного мальчишку за угловым столиком, то есть меня.   
Я пьян? С каких это пор пара бокалов коктейля "Крестный отец" заставляет меня беспокоиться о таких мелочах как возможность быть убитым в захолустном европейском городке, в небольшом аккуратном кафе с многообещающим названием "Хорошее путешествие"?  
Через полчаса помещение начинает заполняться посетителями.  
Приходит высокий седоволосый мужчина с красивой ухоженной бородой и глазами русского интеллигента за стеклами очков в тонкой металлической оправе. Чем-то напоминает их последнего русского императора.   
Говорит рокочущим басом и внимательно оглядывает меня с ног до головы. Приглядываюсь в ответ, точно... Бывший наемный киллер, погубивший семью Драгонетти! Михай Михаелов. Раскуриваю очередную сигарету. Усмехаюсь. Слышу укоризненное: "Молодой человек, вам рано подвергать свой неокрепший организм губительному воздействию сочетания алкоголя с курением..."  
Молча отставляю пустой стакан и прошу повторить себе и этому здоровяку то же самое. Киллер о чем-то спрашивает хозяйку.  
Половина посадочных мест уже занята их законными обитателями. Стоит ровный приглушенный шум, разговоры, звяканье, стук сдвигаемых стаканов, скрип пододвигаемых стульев.  
Почти пустая пачка и третий стакан "Крестного отца" под бдительным присмотром русского киллера.  
Столько времени разобраться в себе. Решаю сразу же после возвращения домой объясниться с Такеши, или отдаться ему прямо в аэропорту, на взлетно-посадочной полосе,чтобы нас тут же переехал авиалайнер - настолько задолбали эти его полу-намеки полу-ухаживания... Что это на меня накатило? Это все смена обстановки: чужой город, чужие проблемы, одиночество в людном баре.  
А может вернуться в Италию? Снова услышать мелодичную итальянскую речь, ощутить тепло жаркого южного лета, торжественные процессии на День Вознесения и Тела Христова...  
Может уйти в монастырь?  
Пресвятая Дева Мария, допился...  
Буду играть по воскресным дням на органе, говорят, это не очень сложно переучиться после фортепиано.  
Может, ну его, эти игры в мафию, тем более Ямамото так до сих пор их и воспринимает.  
Вот только мое обещание Тсуне...  
Цвет коктейля в стакане чем-то похож на цвет его глаз.  
Наконец появляется он. Тощий, высокий, рыжий, словно лисица, с такой же хитрой довольной улыбкой, одноглазый.   
Мой информатор в этом мелком провинциальном городишке. Долго копается в карманах своего знаменитого оливково-зеленого плаща, достает поочередно пленку, фотоаппарат, зажигалку, пару мелких монет, какие-то бумажки...  
На мое недовольное выражение лица ноль внимания.   
Вынимает пачку снимков и блокнот с ручкой, визитки...С каждым извлеченным предметом градус раздражения возрастает, вслед за абсолютно выпотрошенной упаковкой из-под сигарет следует полный отчаяния громкий вопль...  
А, сигареты кончились!  
Понимающе хмыкаю и жестом Дэвида Копперфильда извлекаю последнюю из своей пачки, замечаю благоговейное выражение лица информатора, расплывшегося в довольной улыбке, раскуриваю и даю затянуться. Блаженство.  
Бегло просматриваю добытый компромат и удовлетворенно киваю: поездка в этот захолустный городок оправдывает мои ожидания хотя бы моим возвращением. В Вонголу.  
Целым, практически невредимым, не считая алкогольного похмельного синдрома и немного потрепанных нервов в ожидании этого рыжего придурка. Словом "Приятное путешествие".  
Без каких-либо криминальных происшествий, перестрелок и неожиданных трупов.  
Передаю как можно незаметнее пачку купюр и прошу минеральной воды.  
Может с решением переспать с бейсбольным придурком я все-таки поторопился?  
В конце концов, он же ждал до этого, может потерпеть еще немного...  
\- Кири, можно нам еще по пачке сигарет!

2012 г.  
прим.Коктейль назван в честь одноименного романа Марио Пьюзо "Крестный отец". Своим появлением он обязан главному герою романа Дону Корлеоне, любимым напитком которого был виски с амаретто, самым популярным итальянским ликером.


End file.
